


When the Roll is Called Up Yonder

by dwl (danceswithlife)



Category: Saving Grace (TV)
Genre: Gen, Post-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-03
Updated: 2020-02-03
Packaged: 2021-02-28 01:06:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 283
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22535191
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/danceswithlife/pseuds/dwl
Summary: My take on what happens next.
Kudos: 3





	When the Roll is Called Up Yonder

The few moments of light and pain were so intense that when Grace gasped in and opened her eyes, she was bent over, her hands on her knees. She saw the feet in front of her, bare and not very clean. She raised her head to slowly look up the slim-cut jeans. They looked comfortable, not sexy. He was wearing a green, short-sleeved tee shirt, and his arms were at his sides. 

She got to his face: brown eyes watchful and wary, with a head full of brown curls. He looked in his late thirties. 

She straightened up and gave him a little smile. “Did I do good?” 

His eyes relaxed, he laughed, and reached for her shoulders. “You did very good, Grace. You saved the thousands of lives he won’t take until he can manifest again in, oh, about a hundred years.”

“I confronted evil in your place then?”

His smile got bigger. “You did.”

She looked around her. “So? No fanfare? No parade?”

He leaned down and kissed her forehead. “You got that from your loved ones on earth. Here we have a different system of rewards. Come with me.”

He led her off, and the fog begin to clear. “Where’s Earl?”

Glancing at her, he said, “He got you here, but you won’t see him again. He has other work to do. But he knows, and is very happy for you. However, your sister, father, and Geepa are waiting.”

“Really?” she asked, excited. 

“Yes, and some friends as well.”

“Good. After all, this could be worse.” She lit a cigarette. 

“’Worse,” God said. “How?”

“I could be talking to a long-tongued dog right now.” They walked into eternity, laughing together.


End file.
